


Her True Knight

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon is a Knight, and steals his Stark maiden, but Rhaegar is waffling, he and Sansa were betrothed, so Jon follows ye olde Targaryen tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “A true knight would look away,” she says, shyly.He hadn’t meant to look. He certainly hadn’t meant to becaughtlooking.He turns, ashamed. “Forgive me.”Passing a hand over the beard he’s grown to aid his disguise and prepare him for a Northern winter, he hopes his reception at Winterfell won’t be too chilling.“We’re to be wed,” he murmurs to the wall to ease his guilt for wanting her like he does.“Wewereto be wed. Now, your father’s not so sure of me.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 64
Kudos: 223
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Her True Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Drabblefest, prompt-true knights (although the other prompt stolen works in a way, too)
> 
> I am so soft for Arranged Marriage AUs of them as teens :)

They stumbled upon this farm an hour ago. They had to stop at some point if they’re not to kill the horse. A hedge knight and his wife they’d proclaimed themselves. The farmer had accepted his dragons and offered a room for tonight.

He hadn’t considered this part at the time.

_“A true knight never takes advantage of a woman in distress nor presses her for more than she’s willing to give freely.”_

He’d heard those words from Ser Barristan Selmy when he’d been naught but twelve.

But she’s so lovely and it’s hard to think straight sometimes. Ser Jon’s a knight, a king’s son…and a bastard born of lust as well, least when it comes to her.

However, she’s thinking of his vows for him.

“A true knight would look away,” she says, shyly.

He hadn’t meant to look. He certainly hadn’t meant to be _caught_ looking.

He turns, ashamed. “Forgive me.”

Passing a hand over the beard he’s grown to aid his disguise and prepare him for a Northern winter, he hopes his reception at Winterfell won’t be too chilling.

“We’re to be wed,” he murmurs to the wall to ease his guilt for wanting her like he does.

“We _were_ to be wed. Now, your father’s not so sure of me.”

It’s not Sansa his father’s no longer sure of but the realm. War is brewing.

Fearing for Sansa’s safety if hostilities break out, for he will not stand by and watch her made a hostage in Kings Landing, Jon swore a vow to see her home…behind his father’s back.

They are also in love. He wishes for them to be wed more than anything.

“I’m sure of you. I don’t care what he’s sure of.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s why you’ve stolen me.” Girlish laughter spices her words.

“You wanted to be stolen.” He risks a look over his shoulder, a wry smile playing at his lips, knowing he’s not going to be reprimanded for those words.

“Maybe so,” she teases from under the furs.

But when he lifts the furs to join her, she’s still in her shift. She’s a maiden and he sees how she nervously wets her lips as her eyes swiftly flicker down his form before finding the ceiling.

“It’s cold,” she whispers.

A true knight only takes what’s freely given.

“Aye, it is. I’ll warm you. Keep your shift on and I will leave on my breeches.”

She flushes and nods, kissing his cheek chastely as they settle down to rest.

A few more days of hard riding and perhaps they’ll reach the Neck. There, they can wed at the first heart tree they find and she will be his wife. There’s time for all the rest, he prays.

And when she’s nestled up against him, snoring softly and showing her complete faith that he’ll protect her and her honor both, he’s content to be her knight for now.


End file.
